Discovery
by VampKnightlvr94
Summary: Kakashi is sent on a mission with Sakura, but she isn't the same Sakura he remebers. They both uncover fellings they've never felt before. Can they deal with these newfound emotions and battle the Akatsuki for a power they never knew exsisted?
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of the Ten-tailed Ookami**

_Long ago, when the earth was young, there were ten tailed beasts that roamed the Earth, the Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku, Yamata no Orochi, Kyuubi no Youko, and the Jyu Te-ru Tenma Ookami. They lived in a kingdom that was ruled by a cruel emperor. He was always trying to seize the power of all the tailed beasts for himself, but every time he tried to capture a beast, he was defeated by the Ookami, the strongest and wisest of the beasts. The years rolled by and eventually the cruel emperor died, leaving his son to capture them. The emperor's son was very cunning and smart. After his first three defeats he realized that where ever he attacked a beast, the Ookami would always come and stop him before he could get close enough to cast his nets. So, in order to capture the beast, he realized that he had to lure away the great wolf. The Ookami, he knew, had a soft spot for young pretty women. While the son was pondering ways to lure away the wolf, he came up with a plan. On the night of the new moon he sent his best hunters, disguised as traveling geisha, out in to the forest where the tailed beasts dwelled. They called out to the beast 'help us! We're lost!' they shouted._

_The Ookami heard the cries of the hunters and went to investigate.' What's wrong?' he asked, not realizing they weren't women, it was too dark to see anything clearly. 'We dropped our lanterns and can't find our way home.' The strongest of the hunters replied,' Can you lead us back to our village?' he asked. 'Of course,' the Ookami said, coming closer to the group,' you all can ride on my back.' He said, kneeling down to allow them to climb on._

_'NOW!' someone shouted, as many chakra enforced nets were cast. The Ookami couldn't fight them off as they drug him to the palace. He was locked away deep, under the palace, unable to see, or sense if his friends were alright. He sat and waited, building up chakra and anger for many years as he waited for the right time to escape. While he was imprisoned, one by one the beasts were starting to fall victim to the cruel emperor's son. Shukaku was taken to a desert in the Land of Wind, Nekomata was taken to a cold mountain top, Isonade was taken to a rainforest, Sokou was taken to a swamp on the outskirts of the continent, Houkou was taken to a cavern in an abandoned quarry, Raijuu was taken to an island in the middle of the ocean, Kaku was taken deep underneath a mountain, Yamata no Orochi was taken to the snow plains in the far north, and Kyuubi no Youko was trapped deep within a dense forest. After five hundred years of imprisonment, all of them started to wreak havoc on the people who live in the regions. Killing livestock and destroying villages. So it was decided that the nine tailed beasts would be sealed within nine Jinchuriki children. Meanwhile the Ookami was still trapped under the now abandoned palace, waited until he knew he had enough power to break the seals. When he was free he was weak and tired. He searched for many years to find his fellow tailed beasts, and still is. You can still hear his cries to them on a moonless night._


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. This is purely fanbased and not for personal gain.

** Chapter 1**

The wind blew the cherry blossoms in swirls and waves. He stared out in to the distance from his treetop hide-away.

"Kakashi-sensei," a soft voice called," the Hokage wants to see you." There was a certain discomfort in her stature today.

"I'll be right there Sakura," he called back

It's been three year since she became a Jounin. Her hair had gotten longer, she'd gotten taller, and she looked more like a woman now .She wasn't the same awkward love sick genin anymore. Now she was a strong, beautiful, and independent young konoichi.

He stared after her as she headed toward the Hokage Tower. '_When did she become so hot?_' Kakashi thought to himself. He stopped short, _'WAIT A MINUTE! She's my student! Why the HELL am I thinking these thoughts?_' Kakashi mentally smacked himself and followed her toward the Hokage's office.

"I found him Tsunade-sama," Sakura called.

"Good work Sakura," the fifth replied. "I have a mission for the two of you," she said," The Land of Earth has been up to some suspicious activity and I want the two of you to gather information."

"Wait, the two of us?" Kakashi asked. He'd handled missions like this alone by the file full, what made this mission so special?

"Yes the two of you. There have been rumors that the Land of Earth's head of security has enlisted the help of the Akatsuki," the fifth explained. "Even with your Sharingan, taking on multiple Akatsuki is too dangerous. It's suicide!"

"But how is Sakura…..?" He tried to say, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Hatake! Sakura has trained under me for the last ten years. She has already surpassed even some of our elite ANBU members! On top of that, her medical ninjutsu would be invaluable to you and you know it! DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!" the Hokage shouted, '_That ought to shut him up_' she thought. She had been nursing a hangover from last night and this conversation had made it ten times worse.

Sakura, who had been standing quietly beside Kakashi, spoke up, her voice blank and expressionless," So when do we leave?" she asked.

'_It seems she knows something I don't_ 'Kakashi thought.

"Tomorrow morning. Six a.m. SHARP" the sharp was directed at Kakashi, due to his famousness for being late.

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura said, and then stiffly walked out of the room. Kakashi could have sworn he saw a blush on her cheeks.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"You're still here Kakashi?" The fifth asked. He looked at the expression on her face and determined it was time to leave

The next day Sakura was waiting near the gate for Kakashi. "Where is that man," she wondered. He was supposed to be there two hours ago. She was in a foul mood too, she wasn't very happy with the role she was about to play on this mission. "Honestly, I don't know what Tsunade-sama was thinking. My pimp of all things," the anger in her voice was nothing to laugh about, but still she heard a chuckle.

"Damn it, Kakashi! You're late as usual," the anger and frustration were evident in her voice. _'Still,_' she thought,_' it's not like he's ugly_.' Immediately she mentally slapped herself, '_What the hell am I thinking_,' she thought, angry at herself for letting herself feel attracted to her former sensei. '_He's my teacher and he's way too old._' A few seconds passed by, '_Still'_ she thought, as she stared after Kakashi.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi asked.

"H-Huh? Oh, yah I'm coming," she called. She followed him appraising him from behind as they walked out of Konoha.

**Two Uneventful Days Later**

'_She's not very happy_,' thought the silver haired shinobi,' _I'm not sure I'd like her role to play in this either, but our main target is a real "ladies-man" as Tsunade put it_' He thought back to the mission briefing.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_So, are there any specifics I need to know?" Kakashi asked_

"_As a matter of fact, there is," the fifth replied," the target is the Land of Earth's head of security, Seiji Tanaka. When he is not working he is usually at the local bar drunk and surrounded by brothel maids and paid 'escorts'. To put it delicately he's a real ladies man to say the least." _

"_And what does Sakura have to do with this?" He asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be. _

"_Well that's the thing," she said," I told you that Tanaka is always surrounded by paid 'escorts' right?"_

'_I think I know where this is headed,' he thought, silently praying he was wrong. "Yes," he said._

"_Well Sakura is going to play the role of the 'escort' while you are her, how do the kids put it? Oh yes, her pimp."_

'_That's what I was afraid of,' he thought."And how does Sakura feel about this?" he asked._

"_I briefed her on the details before I sent her to get you, and she has agreed to it. She said that she is willing to accept the risks," the Hokage said._

'_Damn, 'he thought_

_**END **_

"We should be there soon," Kakashi said," are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said. She was practically shaking as she walked beside him, she was so pale.

'_She looks like she's gonna be sick'_ he thought.

"It'll be okay'" he told her as a smile crinkled his visible eye. He still kept his face covered, but replaced his headband with a straw hat and he had exchanged his ninja uniform for a simple blue haori and ankle-length black pants. She on the other hand was wearing a slim black silk kimono with a gold obi belt. He rested a hand on her shoulder and a slight pink blush spread over her cheeks.' _Damn, why is she so hot?'_ he thought, not catching himself on his sudden attraction to the konoichi.

As they neared the city gate they assumed their roles. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist. She did the same and then loosened her belt to let the sleeve of her kimono slip over her shoulder, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. She clung to Kakashi while they walked through the crowded streets as men eyed her like a piece of meat, including Seiji Tanaka.

The pair walked up to the man," you like what you see?" Kakashi asked. "500 and she's yours for the night." '**500!"** an enraged inner Sakura shouted,"**Is that all he thinks I'm worth?"**

"Yes I do," said Tanaka. He leered drunkenly at Sakura,"how would you like to spend the night with a rich man, sweetie?" he slurred.

"That depends," she purred seductively," on how rich you actually are."

'_Holy Crap! When did Sakura get so good at seduction?'_ Kakashi thought as he recalled all the times she had tried that with Sasuke, and failed miserably. '_Damn, when did I feel attracted to her?' _Kakashi thought. When the drunk paid him he pulled Sakura close and said loudly enough for the Tanaka to hear," You'd better treat him real good, baby." As Tanaka continued to leer, he whispered in her ear," I'll stay right behind you."

Sakura started toward Tanaka and took his arm. "Let's get outta here, honey," she purred in his ear, " come and buy me a drink." They started off toward the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

'Why am I so nervous?' Sakura asked herself. 'It's not like I haven't done this kind of mission before.' She recalled all the times she'd had to use her looks to get close to a target. 'But,' she thought, as she walked arm-in-arm with the most repulsive man she'd ever met, 'I've never had to pose as an escort before.' She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Somethin' funny baby?" asked Tanaka.

"Not really, "she said," I just can't believe how rich and handsome you are," she drawled seductively. As she draped her arm over his shoulder, she saw Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a nervous nod as he started toward them.

"Hey, baby," Tanaka said," you haven't touched your drink yet."

"Oh, sorry," she said and downed the sake

Tanaka smirked, "Here, have another," he said as he poured her another cup of sake.

Sakura knew she shouldn't, for fear of getting too loosed tongued. But she couldn't risk blowing her cover.

"Alright, maybe just one more," she said and quickly drank it down. She looked back over at Kakashi; there was something different about him. All at once the room started to spin and she felt lightheaded. There was a cloud of smoke and a small 'pop' and right where Kakashi was standing, Itachi Uchiha now stood.

"Shi…." Then her world went dark.

****** An Unknown Amount of Time Later******

"Sakura…." A distant voice called.

"Sakura..." the voice was getting closer.

"SAKURA!" the voice desperately called.

She squinched her eyes shut tighter. "mmhmmmhmm," she mumbled as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. Kakashi was sitting with her head in his lap, a worried expression on his face.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said," I was jumped about a half an hour after you left with Tanaka.

***FLASHBACK***

He watched as Sakura left in Tanaka's arms. For some reason he felt jealous, almost as if he wanted to be the one Sakura wrapped her arms around. But he quickly dismissed the thought.

'I've got to focus, 'he thought. He knew that the only weapons that Sakura had were the 12 small shuriken in here sleeves and the six senbon in her breast band. Anything else would give her away. He heard a disturbance behind him and sensed an unfamiliar chakra signature. He just barely dodged the shower of kunai.

"Who's there?" he called to his attacker.

"Kakashi Hatake," said an eerily familiar voice," long time, no see."

Kakashi turned around and stood face to face with Itachi Uchiha and his Mangekyou Sharingan.

The next thing he knew he was bound in chains on a table. The sky was blood red and his chakra flow as stopped.

"Let the torture begin," Itachi said menacingly as he pulled put a wickedly sharp katana.

***END***

"So," said Kakashi,"How do you suppose we get out of this one?"

"I don't know," Sakura wearily replied. She'd been poisoned and she knew it. She didn't even have enough chakra to nullify it. She looked at Kakashi and saw a metal band around his neck. The small seal was hardly visible in the dim light. Chakra restraints. She knew there would be one around her neck too. She felt faint and feverish and it was hard for her to breathe.

Kakashi noticed her labored breathing. 'Damn,' he thought,' she's not looking very good. She's sweating and flushed. Could she have been poisoned?'

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yah I'm fine," she said. 'She's lying,' he thought.

The door suddenly flew open. The captives shut their eyes and groaned against the bright light. Sakura was roughly drug to her feet by her hair. She let out a muffled gasp and tears came to her eyes.

"Leave her alone," Kakashi said menacingly, "What do you want with us?"

Their captor just chuckled as he drug Sakura out of their prison. Shutting the door behind him and engulfing Kakashi in darkness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sakura was tightly bound to a hard, steel table. The poison that was coursing through her body rendered her weak and it was draining her chakra more and more every minute. She looked around the white sterile room she was in. beside her table, there was a large tray with an assortment of knives, syringes, and senbon. There was also a small fire pit with several metal rods in it.

'Damn,' she thought her mind was still foggy from the effects of the poison, 'how do I out of this one?'

Just then, the door opened and a man in a long, black cloak walked in. She immediately recognized him.

"Itachi Uchiha," she said, not trying to hide the disgust and hate in her voice," since when are the Akatsuki some rich pervert's lackey?"

He merely laughed, "I have my own reasons, but getting 12 million Ryou a month for our service isn't bad either."

She glared at him and the door opened again. Seiji Tanaka walked in, a grim smile on his face.

"Hello baby," he said, his eyes raking over her near naked body lecherously. She was dressed only on the short black shorts she'd worn under her kimono and her breast bindings. "Shall we get started?" he asked, picking out his first tool. "Why is Konoha interfering in our affairs?" he asked, heading towards her.

Sakura remained silent.

"You won't say, huh? Too bad." he said.

He took the several senbon he had in his hand and dug each one deep into the soles of her feet. In her head, she screamed in pain but her body remained still and silent, giving him a steely glare.

"That not enough for you, baby?" Tanaka asked as he picked out a syringe filled with a neon green liquid, which he then proceeded to inject it in to her neck.

In an instant, her entire body felt as though it were on fire. As the substance proceeded to circulate, her veins felt like they contained molten lava instead of blood. She felt her body writhe in agony, but still she made no sound.

Tanaka was getting frustrated. "Itachi, help me turn her over." he said, starting to unbind her. She didn't have the strength to resist them after the pain had dulled. They rebound her arms and legs to the table.

Tanaka went over to the fire pit and picked out one of the metal rods sticking out of it. He took out what looked like a long spatula, like the kind in a pizza shop. The white hit end was about six inches wide and ten inches long. He brought it back to her.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw it.

"So," Tanaka asked," have we convinced you to talk yet? Are you going to tell us Konoha's plans?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said, the ice in her voice nearly palpable.

"Hmmmm," he said."Very well, we'll see if this loosens your tongue." He pressed the white hot metal on the small of her back and laid it flat against her to the base of her shoulder blades and pressed down, hard.

Smoke rose from her back and the stink of burnt flesh permeated the air. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tears started to stream down her face.

Tanaka laughed like a madman. "Looks like we've found our means of persuasion," he walked back over to the fire pit," let's try again." He picked new rod out of the coals and turned to her, an evil smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kakashi heard Sakura's screams echo throughout the halls of their prison.

"Oh Kami, what are they doing to her?" he asked himself. Then, the screams stopped. 'Please let her come back alive,' he prayed to whatever deity was listening.

A few minutes later, the door to his cell swung open and Sakura was drug inside. He waited until the guards left and their footsteps were no longer audible.

She was lying motionless on her back, her hair covering her face. Kakashi was terrified they'd killed her. He checked her pulse, it was slow and faint, but it was there. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Sakura," he said quietly,"wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and she hissed in agony.

"Ka-Kakashi…..?" she whispered weakly, tears started streaming down her face. "it…..hurts…." It seemed she was barely able to breathe, let alone talk.

"I know," he said as he assessed the extent of her injuries. 'Damn, they really did a number on her.' He thought. Her feet were bleeding and he could smell burnt flesh. The relief he he'd previously felt that she was alive was replaced with an anger he'd never felt before.

"What did they do to you?" he asked calmly.

"…..Senbon …..in my…feet…..and…white hot pokers…on my back…." she whispered,"…..they….injected me with…..some kind of …acidic solution…..made my….insides burn…and my….. blood…..feel like….lava"

Kakashi turned her in his lap just enough to see her back.

"Sweet Kami," he whispered, repulsed at what he saw. There was a large, black, rectangular burn in the middle of her back, surrounded by several smaller burns.

He shut his eyes to the horror.

Sakura chuckled hollowly at his expression," That bad, huh?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said. He only knew the first aid he'd been taught when he first joined the ANBU.

He pushed his chakra to the palms of his hands so they glowed green. He placed them on her feet and healed each small hole the senbon made. Next, he sharpened the chakra on the edges of his right hand.

"I'll need to cut away the dead and burnt skin," he said nervously.

"I know," she said, tightening every muscle in her body for the oncoming pain," just do it."

He tried to cut as evenly and as shallowly as possible, but she still hissed and whimpered as he cut away the charred flesh. As he cut, he used his left hand to heal the wound to minimize bleeding.

When he finished with the largest wound, he moved to the smaller ones surrounding it, doing the same thing. Finally, after what seemed like days, he'd managed to stop the bleeding of each wound and jumpstart the healing process, but there would still be a lot of scarring.

He sat back and realized how exhausted he actually was. 'I can't believe I was able to push enough chakra through the restraint,' he thought, pleased he was able to ease her pain. She had fallen unconscious about half way through the ordeal.

Soon he felt sluggish and foggy from the lack of chakra. He found himself staring at her sleeping figure. At her long strong legs; her small waist; her smooth, creamy shoulders and long, slender neck; her heart –shaped face; her long, rose-colored locks that framed her features; and finally her full, juicy lips, he wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked. He sat taking in her beauty and mysterious allure. It was there he made a realization. He wanted her. He needed. He loved her.

* * *

Hey, this is VampKnightlvr94, I'm glad people like this story. Its my first so I didn't expect the compliments and reviews I got. More chapters are on the way I promise.

Thanks to:

Prescript13

idBendOver4Kakashi

orochimaru's cherry blossom

for my first reveiws, Arigatou Gozaimasu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

She was floating. Everything around her was black. The air was soft and cool and she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Sakura…" hey, the voice was back.

She dove deeper into the darkness. She knew where the voice was and tat world had pain. Memories suddenly started to flood back to her and she remembered why there had to be pain.

***FLASHBACK***

Tsunade had just finished briefing her on the nature of her mission

"Tsunade-sama, why would the Akatsuki take interest in the Land of Earth's affairs?" Sakura asked.

"As you know the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts," Tsunade started

"Yes," Sakura replied cautiously." But we already safeguarded the Jinchuriki and seized the emancipated the beasts the Akatsuki already had and re-sealed them into new Jinchuriki." 'Naruto had loved that,' Sakura thought, but it had to be done.

"Yes I know, but I'm not worried about them," the hokage said, the worry more eminent in her voice." Do you remember the story of the Ten-tailed Ookami*?"

Sakura's eyes widened," B-But that's just a story to scare little kids when they misbehave." She said quickly," it doesn't really exist. Does it?"

"I'm afraid it does, "the fifth replied seriously. "It was kept a secret from all the other countries. It he's yet to be sealed, so it is extremely dangerous."

"And our job is….."she said sincerely hoping it wasn't what she thought

"To secure the beast and seal it in to a new Jinchuriki," she answered her sadly, regret and defeat obvious in her face," I'm sorry, but since I can't leave the village you are the only one I can trust with this mission. You are also the most qualified."

'Damn,' she thought."So you're going to have me damn yet another child to that cursed fate?" she asked trying to hide the anger that made her voice quiver.

"I don't want to, but it's the only way we can guarantee that the Akatsuki won't get it." She said, her voice shaking with frustration at the choice she had to make." you will go and seal the beast into the child, I've already identified her, and you will bring her here, where she can be raised aware of what she is and how to control her powers."

Sakura sighed in resignation, she knew this had to be done," Who and where is this child?" she asked

"Her name is Hikari; she is an orphan so we won't have to worry about any family when we bring her here. She is already in ANBU custody in an outpost stationed in Grass Country." The hokage said as she pointed to the location on a map she'd placed on the desk.

"Where is the Ten-tail?" she asked.

"Well, here is where it gets dangerous." She started. "The beast is being held in the center of the security facility where the Akatsuki have been employed."

"So…" Sakura started, giving Tsunade room to finish her sentence.

"So, you will have to infiltrate the compound, find the beast, and contain it in this scroll. You will have to move quickly after you seal the Ookami because the seal will only hold for about three hours," she said, handing Sakura a midnight black scroll wrapped in silver seals."Now, go and get Hatake, and only tell him about the true nature of this mission when you are about to seal the beast."

"Very well, Hokage-sama," Sakura said as she turned stiffly and exited the tower.

***FLASHBACK***

"Sakura….." the voice whispered.

Sakura struggled toward consciousness, her head was laying in something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and realized she was resting in Kakashi's lap. He'd used his tattered blue haori as a blanket. Upon further investigation, she found that she could move without pain and her chakra was returning rapidly.

"Kakashi?" she said softly. He remained asleep, though. Sakura smiled and looked at him. She thought of all the times he'd helped her. She recalled the time Sasuke left the village and the grueling lessons with Tsunade, and just two years ago when her parents were killed in an attempt on her life, and now he'd healed her wounds and took care of her, like always. It was then she finally let herself feel what she had been suppressing for years, weather she realized it or not. She loved Kakashi. Not as sensei and student. Not as friends. She loved him as much as any woman could love a man, with all her being. She brought her face close to his ear.

"I love you, "she whispered, and gently kissed his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"I love you," her voice whispered softly.

Could he be dreaming? No, he'd only closed his eyes for a moment, right? Then Kakashi felt a warm pressure on his cheek. A kiss. He mouthed those same words back to her though his mask and opened his eyes. She was so close to him, her eyes bright and jaded. She was smiling.

"Good morning," her voice soft as velvet. Her eyes were like a gateway to her heart. He could see that she loved him and he felt the same. But, unconsciously, he didn't let his facial expression and voice let her know what he was feeling. He kept them even and indifferent, the same as he had been when they first met so many years ago.

"I..Ah..Are you all right?" he said stuttering only slightly. 'Baka! Why won't you say it back?' he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you," she said calmly, as if nothing had happened. Then her face darkened and her voice became unsure and hesitant. "Ah, Kakashi?"

""Yes?" he said.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

"Okay," he said, fully expecting her to say those three beautiful words again.

"I….About the mission, "the smile behind his mask faltered and he felt disappointed." There are some details that you need to know about what's going to happen now and in the near future."

Her face had become steely and her voice shook slightly as she proceeded to tell the Legend on the Ten-tail.

"Very good, Sakura," Kakashi said seeming almost amused," but what does a children's story have to do with our mission?"

"Because the Ten-tail is no myth," she said solemnly

Any trace of amusement left Kakashi at that instant."Wait, what?" he said, not quit believing his ears.

"It's the reason the Akatsuki are here, and why we're here," she said.

"What does Tsunade expect of us?" Kakashi asked.

"We are to find, seal, and transport the beast in this scroll Tsunade gave to me to an ANBU base in Grass country. There, there is an infant waiting to become the Jinchuriki." She said not allowing any emotion through her voice to contradict the blank mask she'd set her face in.

"Who is going to seal the Ookami?" he asked.

"I am," she said softly as she turned her face away from him in an attempt to hide the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Besides Tsunade, I'm the only one in Konoha who has enough chakra and the necessarily perfect chakra control to perform the jutsu and survive."

Kakashi's heart ached for her. He thought back to the cause of his own sensei's untimely demise and was sincerely glad it wouldn't also be her fate. 'So it wasn't our rolls she was nervous about, it was her mission,' he thought, understanding her distance and uncomfort towards him.

"I'm sorry you are the one who has to do it," he said, softly. He let his sadness and sincerity coat his words as he said them.

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes,"Well,"she said," sitting here talking isn't gonna change anything. Let's get out of here."

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"We jump the guards," she said matter-of-factly," when I was drug out I noticed the keys to oor restraints around the guard's neck." She thought back to when she was drug through the halls of the compound," there was also a large barred door not far from this cell. I think that is where the Ookami os being held."

"Alright," he said as he started toward the door of their cell."Get ready", he whispered." Hey you!" he called," you know that girl that you brought in, I think she's dead."

The guard looked worried as he started toward them. "Get away" from the door he said gruffly. Kakashi moved away as he heard the lock click on the cell door. The guard walked in, forgetting to shut the door behind him in his rush to inspect the "dead" girl. Kakashi quietly snuck up behind him and covered his mouth with his hand and pressed a wickedly sharp rock against the man's back.

"Make a sound and you die," he growled menacingly into the guard's ear as sakura got up from her place on the floor to relieve the man of his keys. First she unlocked her own restraint and quickly pushed enough chakra into the man's forehead to knock him out for several days. She went over to Kakashi and unlocked his restraint

"Thanks," he breathed.

"Let's go," she said and started out the door

* * *

Sorry it took so long, life has been hectic.

next chapter will be up soon.

please reveiw


End file.
